


And Time Again

by Spindizzy



Category: Demon Diary
Genre: Community: 50sentences, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Erutis, and Raenef resolved never to be out of bed at midnight: the chance of running into Eclipse in housemaid mode was far too great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Time Again

_1\. Ring_  
Raenef was smiling and innocent and cute; the woman manning the stall was too busy cooing over him to notice him palming the rings.

_2\. Hero_  
Erutis wasn't a hero by any stretch of the imagination - she was a swords master, and any heroics were just part of her job.

_3\. Memory_  
Raenef had no memory of the Thieves' Guild being arrested, or killing the guard, or even leaving the city, but if he concentrated _really hard,_ he could almost remember a tall figure with flowing black hair...

_4\. Box_  
Krayon had a box in his castle that no one was allowed to open - it contained a ripped silk dress, a broken sword, and a lock of red hair that Erutis had nearly killed him for taking.

_5\. Run_  
Chris didn't even wait for Eclipse to figure out what he was doing: as soon as he realised who was opening the door, he abandoned his magic circle and ran.

_6\. Hurricane_  
It was _supposed_ to be a lesson on manipulating the weather, but as soon as the hurricane appeared around them, Raenef shrieked and flung his arms around Eclipse for safety.

_7\. Wings_  
"I wish I had wings," Raenef said one day, looking at the birds; Eclipse could teach him to sprout wings, but he taught him to fly without them.

_8\. Cold_  
Raenef had grown up in a desert town, so the castle always felt cold to him - or at least, that was his excuse for curling up in Eclipse's bed from the start of autumn till the end of spring.

_9\. Red  
"My true love's hair is as red as a rose,"_ Krayon started, before his true love went after him with a sword.

_10\. Drink_  
Every few decades or so, Eclipse and the High Priest of Rased got together and compared notes, reminisced about old battles, and drank themselves into a stupor because of their respective charges.

_11\. Midnight_  
Chris, Erutis, and Raenef resolved never to be out of bed at midnight: the chance of running into Eclipse in housemaid mode was far too great.

_12\. Temptation_  
There was always a temptation, when Eclipse was being still and quiet and serious, for Raenef to start playing with his hair.

_13\. View_  
Erutis thought the view was great: an entire camp falling over themselves to do her bidding - but Krayon, staring down at her from the top of a tree, thought the view _he_ had was _much _better.

_14\. Music_  
He'd always thought love was like music, an elegant duet - until he fell in love with Erutis, of course, and realised just how many discords the music could hold.

_15\. Silk_  
Raenef had never even _touched_ silk, let alone worn it, but when he started to, his first thought was that it felt just like Eclipse's hair.

_16\. Cover_  
She wanted to tell him to take cover, that it was _her_ fight and she could handle it and he had to get out of the way before he got hurt, but knowing Krayon, he'd just take it as some weird sign of affection.

_17\. Promise_  
The boy touched Eclipse's arm lightly, meeting his eyes squarely: "Do you promise?"

_18\. Dream_  
Demons don't dream, as a rule, so Eclipse couldn't have sympathised with his master even if he _hadn't_ woken up screaming about tomatoes.

_19\. Candle_  
Raenef couldn't hold a candle to predecessor in terms of power or deeds - in fact, the only thing he could rival him in was the loyalty he inspired.

_20\. Talent_  
Chris had a talent for annoying the wrong people, and Eclipse had a talent for inventive punishments.

_21\. Silence_  
Raenef hated the silence of the castle - it was too quiet and lonely, compared to the noise and chaos of his old home - so he clung to Eclipse like a lifeline, chattering and questioning and trying not to let the silence get to him.

_22\. Journey_  
His journey would have been impossible for a human, difficult for a demon - but Eclipse had his task and would complete it no matter _what_ difficulties he encountered.

_23\. Fire_  
Erutis was on the verge of resigning herself to a cold night in wet clothes, unable to get the fire to light, but Krayon took over and soon had it blazing (She didn't thank him).

_24\. Strength_  
Chris was the heir to power of Rased, a self-proclaimed genius, and sensible enough to never try and test his strength against Erutis.

_25\. Mask_  
She'd never seen Eclipse's mask so much as crack until he asked her to help him find his master.

_26\. Ice  
"Ice is warmer than milady's heart -"_  
"And 'your lady' is getting sick of these stupid love poems!"

_27\. Fall_  
Raenef glanced back at the man, still perched on the roof of a building, and yelled "Don't fall, mister!"

_28\. Forgotten_  
Eclipse stared after his master with wide eyes; he'd expected many things but could never have imagined that he'd be _forgotten..._

_29\. Dance_  
Eclipse went through most lessons with a deadpan expression, but even he couldn't maintain it in face of Raenef's eagerness to learn how to dance.

_30\. Body_  
He wasn't in love with her for her body (It was too like a boy's), or her mind (At times it seemed she had none), so what did that leave?

_31\. Sacred_  
Some things, such as Raenef and Eclipse's "moments" were _beyond_ sacred, and interrupting could lead to a fate worse than death - as Chris found out.

_32\. Farewell_  
Eclipse had never been much good at farewells, but he when his master died he didn't even have a chance to attempt one.

_33\. World_  
Raenef was, at heart, the kid she'd taken him for; the instant he found out she'd seen the world he started begging her to tell him about it.

_34\. Formal_  
There was a certain amount of formality to be expected between demons lords and their servants, which never really stopped Raenef flinging his arms around Eclipse whenever he pleased.

_35\. Fever_  
Sometimes, Raenef felt like he had a fever - he was shivery, his skin hot - but unlike normal fevers, this one was made _worse,_ not better, by the touch of Eclipse's hands.

_36\. Laugh_  
Eclipse hardly ever laughed out loud, but Raenef found that if he looked hard enough he could see it sparkling in Eclipse's eyes.

_37\. Lies_  
"How do you expect him to be a good demon lord if he can't even tell lies without blushing?"

_38\. Forever_  
Raenef, expression unusually serious, looked up and asked "Can you stay with me forever?"

_39\. Overwhelmed_  
Raenef sprawled out across his bed, trying to get his head around the fact that he was a demon lord, he had a _castle,_ he was _never gonna have to steal food again,_ and there was a guy called Eclipse who was trying to teach him four billion things that he had to learn and remember - was it really any wonder he was overwhelmed?

_40\. Whisper_  
One day, Raenef grabbed Eclipse's arm and whispered four words so quickly they merged into one _(IloveyouEclipse)_and bolted.

_41\. Wait_  
Sometimes, in the beginning, Eclipse would forget Raenef hadn't mastered teleportation; when he teleported _himself,_ the cry of "Wait for me!" could be heard all over the castle.

_42\. Talk_  
Chris and Erutis were _desperate_ to know what Eclipse and Raenef were talking about - Raenef was staring at his feet, face red, and Eclipse was speaking softly - but neither was foolish enough to try and eavesdrop.

_43\. Search_  
Eclipse had thought, once he found his master, he would be spared any more searches - he hadn't expected he'd forced to chase after him again and again and again...

_44\. Hope_  
Krayon didn't just _hope_ Erutis would fall in love with him, he _knew_ she would - once she calmed down, of course.

_45\. Eclipse_  
Mister Eclipse, Raenef thought as he grabbed his meagre possessions, had a name that was _way_ too appropriate.

_46\. Gravity_  
Erutis hated gravity with a passion - mainly because it gave Chris too many opportunities to make jokes about her butt.

_47\. Highway_  
Raenef strolled down the highway, oblivious to the strange looks he was garnering, daydreaming about returning to Eclipse as a _real_ demon lord.

_48\. Unknown_  
Raenef, initial fiasco aside, was relatively unknown in court, and Eclipse prayed every night that it would _stay_ that way.

_49\. Lock_  
Eclipse stopped bothering to lock doors in the castle after he discovered that even if Raenef couldn't teleport into a room, he'd learnt something about locks from the Thieves' Guild.

_50\. Breathe_  
Raenef grabbed at Eclipse as the older demon fell, too panicked to even _breathe_ until Eclipse opened his eyes and assured him he was alright.


End file.
